


It's a comfort thing

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, This is kinda fluff, class trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: After the 4th class trial they try to cheer each other up





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a user on the danganronpa amino app

With that gundham tanaka left the world ,as everyone's eyes avoided each other the clear sobbing of Sonia was heard 

Souda tried comforting her but to no avail 

How many was that now ,9 people ...9 of their friends who have died or fallen victim to this game 

How many more would die he had to wonder ,his eyes seeked out the only two who meant a thing to him 

Chiakis eyes were down cast and brimming with tears ,hinata seemed to be seeking out the others eyes almost desperately like he was searching for something ..maybe a reason for why this happened or an excuse that it wasn't real 

Komaeda was sure his own worthless face looked how others described as neutral and yet he felt it deep in his heart the feeling of hate ,despair ,sadness and a slowly growing hope

Hate at this game   
Despair over people's actions   
Sadness from those they have lost   
But an ever growing hope that became more outstanding with each passing moment in this game 

It was imbedded in every new body ,every kill to fall upon monokumas list ,every cross on a missing face 

It was the key to defeating this game and yet he doubted it was worth it as he watched the tears finally streak down Chiakis soft face

He watched as hinata made his way over and without realising it he too had joined them 

Although he was useless trash that could offer no comfort in such a situation he still sent her a lopsided smile in hopes it would reignite her own hope 

She just threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest ,smiling he softly returned her hug looking at hinata who watched on 

It wasn't long before he pulled him into the hug too though ,maybe this is what they needed right now

Maybe even trash like him could do even this 

Offer comfort to those who loved him for some unknown reason ,offer them support back because he to in turn loved them 

It took a while before Chiakis sobbing calmed down and all that remained were soft sniffles ,tear drops staining her cheeks 

She pulled away along with hinata as he released his light grip on them his soft smile never falling from his features even as he reached out and ever so lightly brushed away her remaining tears 

He offered her a more real smile and this time she smiled back hinata joining in as he softly embraced her from behind 

"Come on lets go get some food, I'm hungry" that weak whisper came from Chiaki who was trying with all her might to stay positive 

They would make it out of this together ,they had to after all she had hope and if it failed her she had both hinatas and komaedas hope to restore her own 

She snuggled back into hinatas chest for only a moment before realeasing one of komaedas hands opting to take one of hinatas free ones in her own 

Hinata smiled softly at the exchanged of silent words between them, it was a soft comfort and just like that they allowed Chiaki to lead them from the smell of death in the trial room out into the warm tropical breeze 

They breathed in the light air around them letting all that had happened before them go ,with that there hearts felt just a little less heavy as they continued making their way towards the diner hand in hand an unbreakable bond connected them


End file.
